Tōru Oikawa
is a 3rd year student from Aobajōsai High. He is the captain of Seijou's volleyball team and is widely regarded as the ace setter. Appearance Oikawa has large brown eyes and brown hair that swoops outwards. He is noted to be especially attractive by several characters, to the point of girls following him around just to talk to him. Oikawa also smiles or grins constantly (although Iwaizumi notes that these expressions are rarely genuine). He tends to make peace signs or large waving gestures, often accompanied by large smiles or a wink. Another trademark expression is for him to stick his tongue out while smiling and closing one eye. Oikawa has a good enough height for a volleyball player, standing just over 6 feet. He wears a white brace on his right knee. While on the court, Oikawa wears a standard blue and white Aobajōsai uniform emblazoned with the number one, the only exception to this being the green #13 jersey he wore during a pratice match with Karasuno in Chapter 14 . He wears dark gray athletic shoes with blue details. Otherwise, Oikawa is seen in the Aoba Johsai uniform consisting of khakis with dark brown detailing, a cream-colored vest, a dark red tie, a lavender button down shirt, and a white blazer. Personality - Despite his flirtatious nature (he is quite famous amongst female students, much to Tanaka and Nishinoya's envy) and childishness (as pointed out by his nephew and Iwaizumi), Oikawa is an excellent, well-rounded player and is extremely serious about volleyball. He's known to have a "disgusting personality" amongst both opponents and his own teammates because of his smug attitude. Oikawa also frequently makes cheerful remarks, but follows them up with serious or intimidating afterthoughts. Despite his flirtatious and blasé exterior, Oikawa is extremely intelligent and cunning, to the point of his own teammates stating they wouldn't want to be friends with him because he figures out everyone's weakness (Oikawa indignantly responds by asking why he would do that to his own teammates). Oikawa holds a grudge against Kageyama, whom he mockingly calls Tobio-chan. This is due to him feeling inferior to Kageyama, who has been hailed as a genius setter since their time spent at Kitagawa Daiichi . Kageyama can often bring out the more childish or rash aspects of Oikawa's personality because of this. He works extremely hard; this is shown to be evident by his vigorous practices. He has even injured himself by overworking in training before. His own teammates have pointed out his rigorous schedule. In addition, Oikawa spends time watching past games of his rivals, observing their movements ahead of time and strategizing how to defeat them. Despite that, he still takes time off on Mondays for resting. His intelligence and game sense are also unparalleled, as shown when he points out his opponents' weaknesses in a short period of time. Statistics Overall: 26/30 He is most feared for his powerful and accurate jump serves, to which he honed and perfected from a young age. He can maintain a calm and cool composure during a tense match. Despite not being considered a "genius", Oikawa Tooru is a stunning player and one of the best all-around players in the prefecture. Unlike Kageyama's genius setting technique, Oikawa's talent lies in his natural athletic ability, his skill to make full use of his team players, finding weaknesses in the opposite teams, sharp aims and powerful serves. Within a short span of time on the court, he was able to point out that Tsukishima and Hinata were weak at receiving, and break Kageyama and Hinata's god-like quick. This, however, is not without years of dedication and practices, which is why his previous girlfriend dumped him. His talent is even acknowledged by Ushijima from Shiratorizawa Academy, who states that Oikawa's talent lies in his ability to draw the full potential out of any team. Jump-Serve Oikawa is renowned for his powerful jump-serve, a technique he had seen on television and thought was amazing, so he worked hard since junior high to master the technique. He serves with pinpoint accuracy, often strategically targeting a member of the opposing team or using a different scheme to win a service ace. It is difficult to return, but Nishinoya's talent as a libero allowed him to do so skillfully. Because of the strain the jump-serve has on Oikawa's focus, his coach allows him to take time-outs and breaks alone to regain the concentration necessary to successfully execute them by focusing on the aspects that are easy to fumble. Observant Perception Both in-game and in daily life, Oikawa has a good sense of his surroundings and can effortlessly read others' moves and emotions. Because of this, he was able to pick up almost immediately on Kageyama and Hinata's strategy behind their god-like quick. Natural Talent as a Setter Oikawa's tosses are made so that they are easiest for his teammates to hit, and he immediately asks how they can be improved afterwards. He draws out 100% of each individual spiker's potential. Trivia *Since Oikawa has a nephew, he must have an older sister or brother. *In his free time, he coaches his nephew and other children at Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom. *His favorite food is milk bread. *His current concern: When he tried to talk to Karasuno's manager, Shimizu Kiyoko, he got utterly ignored. (But she must just have been shy, and it's not like he's all that bothered by it, not even a little bit, not at all - Oikawa said to himself.) *He had a girlfriend that broke up with him because he was too absorbed in volleyball *Oikawa has been nicknamed the "Grand King" by Shōyō Hinata and 'Assikawa' by Hajime Iwaizumi . *The white knee pad on his right knee is in fact not a knee pad, but a knee supporter. *On Haikyuu's first popularity poll, he was ranked 5th with 5050 votes. *Oikawa once made his nephew take a photo of Kageyama bowing to him, so that he can have "a picture of Tobio indebted to Oikawa-san!" *His star sign is Cancer *'Nomenclature' **Tooru (徹) - To Travel Along **Oikawa (及川) - Achieving River Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aobajousai High Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:Captains